The Ring
by Bane Sparhawk
Summary: Who would ever have thought Draco would be in love? It certainly shocks Harry, Ron and Hermione when they find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer!! Draco and all other characters (besides Michelle and Lorelei) are owned by J.K. Rowling **_:)

"Mm… Draco… It's late. Seriously go to bed," I snapped. It was 2:30 in the morning and we had classes this morning. I was sprawled on the dark green leather couch in the Slytherin common room; the flames leapt timidly just past the logs. I watched as the reflection caught in Draco's white-blond hair.

Draco looked up at me, staring into my clouded emerald eyes, "I'm not tired yet love, and besides if I don't finish this Snape is going to kill me!" He sighed and returned to researching werewolves and dragons. "I swear that freak is trying to make our heads explode!" he sighed exasperatedly not seeing Snape hovering over him.

"Umm… Draco?" I stifled a giggle and pointed to Snape behind him.

He glanced at me slowly, "Hmm?" He looked to where my finger was pointing and let a nervous laugh escape his lips. "H-hi there professor," Snape scowled at Draco and the glanced at me waiting for an explanation.

For some reason everyone looked to me for explanations about my boyfriend's eccentric behaviors. Just because I could _stand_ him, didn't necessarily mean I _understood_ what was going through his mind.

I shrugged at the obviously displeased professor. "Snape, he's tired and you did give us an awful lot of homework," I frowned at the raven haired man, "and plus, my boyfriend's an idiot. What do you expect?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Well Miss Strikly, is _your_ homework done?"

"Yes sir, I stayed up for two days to do it," I caught Draco's glare but brushed it off.

"Mr. Malfoy, it would do you good to learn from your girlfriend," his icy gaze softened a little, "Draco, do you need any help with the essay?"

I twitched a little seeing Snape drape his arm around Draco's shoulders. That was where _my_ arm went, not some crazy teacher. I glared at him silently and saw Draco tense out of the corner of my eye.

"No sir, I'm actually almost finished," Draco managed to force the words past his lips, barred by nervousness at the teacher's proximity. He kept his eyes on his papers and books as the faint smell of black licorice floating on the professor's breath.

"Hmm, well Draco, you know where to find me if you ever need," he paused to stand," help with _anything_." He stood and walked quickly out of the room.

The way he said it kept replaying in my mind. It seemed to have irked Draco more than it had me as he timidly crawled up onto the couch with me. He lay his head on my lap and curled up a little shivering slightly leaving his books and papers strewn before the fire.

I put my hand on his back and slowly drew circles on his back. I watched as he gazed at the flames, the reds and oranges dancing in his silver eyes. I tapped his shoulder lightly and murmured something about readjusting. He got up so I could and then lay back down. I crawled onto the couch on top of him and sighed, resting my head against his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heart and breathing. He had his arms around me and held me close kissing the top of my head and then tangled one of his hands in my long dark blue hair.

I awoke to the horrid sound of the other Slytherin girls giggling around us. I cracked an eye open to see what was so funny and realized Draco's hands were firmly planted on my ass. I could tell by his breathing he wasn't really asleep anymore and I grunted my protests as I tried to get off him, which just made things worse of course, his hands were now on my hips. Great now it looked like I was trying to sex him up in front of everyone. I deftly put my hand under his head and pulled a clump of hair sharply. He grunted in pain and finally released me to get ready for class.


	2. Chapter 2

I strolled into the girl's dorm ignoring the idiotic comments as I made my way to my trunk. I opened it and rummaged through it silently trying to find some clean socks and my scarf.

"So, rough night out there, Lore?" my friend Michelle smiled at me from my bed. "I was waiting for you _all_ night Lorey, but you never came. Are you cheating on me again?" Her grey eyes sparkled with mock sadness. I stared at her with a rather stupid look on my face and we both started laughing.

"I'm sowwy Michelle, I must have lost track of time, and you were never supposed to know!" We started laughing harder at this.

She threw a pair of socks at me as I stood up to go to the bathroom and shower, "Here you can borrow these!"

I looked at them; they were her favorite pair of socks. Thigh-high, green and black striped, and way to tight to not cut off all circulation to the rest of your legs. Oh so fitting to go with what I normally wear.

Draco fidgeted as we walked to our first class. "Ugh, I hate Divination, Trelawny is such a crack pot. I mean, I swear she must be a Mudblood or a squib or something!"

I stopped and stared at him, my eyes glistening, my hair now a burning red, "Draco, how _dare_ you say something like that!" I threw my books at him and stormed off to the classroom.

"Lore! Wait, I didn't mean it! It slipped!" He stared off after me in disbelief.

I reached the stairs to the classroom and fell crying. Michelle looked down from the classroom and saw me curled at the base of the stairs my hair a velvety black.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?! Did that ass break up with you?" Michelle's voice was laced with anger, fear, and apprehension.

"Worse, he was talking about Trelawny and said the m word and the s word in the same sentence. In the same _context._" I sniffled as Draco finally got here.

"Lore, I'm sorry," he gently pushed Michelle away from me and cupped my chin in his hand. "Lore, you know how I get, how I used to be. Sometimes all of that comes back and I can't help it. I would never try and hurt you. And I know you know that."

I looked away, tears still coming down my face, "Draco, you promised."

"I know I did Lore, I know I did," he grabbed my shoulders and helped my up while Michelle grabbed the books he so unceremoniously threw to the ground.


End file.
